


Cognitive Ascension

by Kdin



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Kaiju, Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdin/pseuds/Kdin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: Newt and Hermann have to find condoms at 3 am because they're horny and responsible sexual partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cognitive Ascension

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ready to teach Sex Ed.

Hermann stirs awake, the grogginess beating in his head almost immediately. The woman in the news channel continues its indistinct soliloquy, something about the Chinese stock market. Which means, Newt didn’t turn off the television again. The glowing blue numbers of the alarm clock indicate that they’ve been sleeping for six and a half hours since their arrival. There is a familiar, heat-radiating weight on top of Hermann, someone who almost always ends up being the little spoon. Newt's soft snores tickle Hermann's neck. He groans softly before turning his head to find Newt’s face on top of his shoulder.  His hair is sticking in all directions and his mouth is pouty. Newt has one arm around Hermann’s torso, his hand above his belly.  Hermann kisses Newt’s top lip awkwardly, not wishing to startle him, once Newt falls into deep sleep he doesn't move anymore, and it's nice not being kicked every fifteen minutes.

Of course, Newt groans and flutters his eyes open.

“’ _Sup_ …” Newt's smile is lopsided, totally adorable, and Hermann turns his head again, allowing Newt to pull him closer.

“Are you ever learning to set the _sleep mode_ of a television?”

“I was watching that…”

“Of course you were.”

Newt half chuckles and noses at Hermann playfully. Then he starts pressing kisses at the side of his neck, biting gently on Hermann's jaw and throat. His hot breath sends a shiver down Hermann’s spine, Newt likes the way he trembles in his hold. He's focused on sucking the side of Hermann's neck hard.  Newt grinds his hips a little, his growing erection starting to press against Hermann's ass.

Hermann has lost himself in the feeling, making that distinctive noise at the back of his throat, his breaths shaky. And all of sudden his muscles go stiff.

"Wait, we can't," Hermann says gently, pulling away from Newt's grip.

Newt lets him do so. "Oh," he unwraps his arms of Hermann and allows himself in a sitting position. "Are you **–**    not in the mood?"

Hermann rolls on the bed so he's lying face up and shoots one-of-those-glares at Newt. He raises one eyebrow and tilts his head just a little in prelude to a question. "Remind me where exactly did you pack condoms in your luggage?"

That's true. They had been so hurriedly packing and organizing and readying Hermann's conference material that they didn't even stop to think about anything that wasn't vital. Hermann didn't even got to catalogue his socks by color, which says it all. And they couldn't go scavenger hunting for condoms in the damn _duty free_ like it was fun _._

"Oh, that." Newt runs his fingers through his hair and somehow manages to get it to look messier. "Not to worry, I'll just call the front desk and ask them to get some. 

"Sure you can try that," Hermann sighs and relaxes further into the mattress, closing his eyes for a moment. Newt admires Hermann's figure in the dark room, illuminated only by the changing colors of the television, creating shades all over him. He is wearing Newt's _American Carnage Tour_ shirt, featuring Slayer and Megadeth. It looks a little too baggy on him, but Newt loves when he wears it, he loves those little gestures Hermann does to show affection. _Don't get too excited, Newt. I just think it's comfortable._

"What do you mean?" Newt turns his whole body to search for his glasses. He usually knocks them over from the nightstand at some point of the night, so his eyes dart to the floor.

"We're in the _sketchiest_ motel we could get our hands on, I remind you," Hermann says, rolling his r´s and _god,_ Newt melts every time.

"First of all. That was _your_ request, something about not wanting students persecuting and tormenting you." Newt practically yells, his voice always shriller when he argues. "Besides. Are you saying the poverty-stricken can't afford protection? _Fucked up, man._ " Newt bends over to pick up his glasses and slides them over his ears and the sharpness of everything shakes the sleepiness out of him. Hermann's features stand out like a square among spheres. Quite literally. The shapes of the pillow his head is leaning on, the sheets, they all look curvy and soft, while his cheekbones are more like razors.

"You're–" Hermann scowls.

"Illogical?" Newt suggests almost scoffing. He stands and puts on his worn out jeans almost two legs at a time and trips ungracefully. It's not like Hermann isn't a total nerd for Star Trek, and it's not like Newt hasn't done every single comparison possible between his boyfriend and Mr. Spock.

"Insufferable."

"I'll take it." Newt smiles affectionately and after putting a shirt on, he leans over Hermann and their mouths meet. Full force, wet and wonderful. The eagerness always a common denominator in their sexual intercourses. Hermann moans into it, his hands holding the back of Newt's neck, bringing him closer. They part for air and Newt gasps, "You sure you don't wanna do _uh-_ something else?"

"I want you to fuck me," Hermann mutters in an overly-dark tone.

They kiss again, more tenderly this time, followed by a soft chuckle from Newt. "I'll be right back."

Five minutes and in and Newt hasn't come back. Hermann twists beneath the covers until he is in a comfortable position for his leg. Waiting like one of DiCaprio’s _French girls_ isn't good for his bloodstream. Then, he spots the television controller peaking from under Newt's pillow. Hermann sighs exasperated by his boyfriend's inattentions. He grabs it and starts changing channels absentmindedly, his expression no longer reflecting the light it had a few moments ago.

After Gordon Ramsey has threaten everyone in the kitchen with ramming sliced pumpkin into their arses, the door snaps open and a very heated Newt comes in. Not the kind of heat Hermann expects, but more like a winded heat. An I-just-ran-up-and-down-of-stairs-twenty-times kind of heat.

"Can you believe this place?" Newt throws his hands in the air in desperation, that childish yelling of his is back. "Not one single condom. Not one."

"What did you do? Knock on every room?" says Hermann, a smug smirk crossing his face, it says _I told you so._

Newt stops for a moment and looks back at him with rage. "Shut up, you stuck up bitch,"

Hermann rolls his beautiful big brown eyes, but his expression remains the same.  "You are aware that asking for condoms to total strangers is dangerous?"

"I was gonna check them, alright? But whatever. I'll go to a gas station or something."

"I'll go with you."

"Sure, okay." Hermann sits up and lifts Newt's shirt by the hem. Newt thinks he'll change to something more wearable, _Hermann wearable,_ but Hermann only brings the fabric to his face to smell Newt's scent in it. Newt smiles and bites his lower lip on the way. "Such a romantic you are."

Hermann glares at Newt as he gets up and leans on his cane in search of his clothes inside his suitcase. The same Hermann who would have blushed a lovely shade of red with any of Newt's commentary when they started dating. Then Newt has to pass by Hermann to slap his butt cheek gently above his boxer briefs to sparkle some reaction from him.  Hermann pretty much _never_   undresses himself and lies down to sleep without his pajamas but as soon as they had gotten to the motel room Newt was sure Hermann had lost all brain activity.

"You really can't wait until you're rutting into me, can you, Newt?" is all Hermann says while rummaging for his clothing inside his baggage. 

Newt lets out a nervous laugh as he walks into the bathroom to shave his stubble, because there is no way he'll manage to remember that when the next day starts. "I've lost you."

It is not common to see Hermann in _real_ casual wear, given the fact that 99% of his wardrobe consists of blazers for every occasions and all sorts of sober-colored trousers. Hence why Newt starts gaping when he comes out of the bathroom and sees Hermann, sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing his too-short-jeans, wearing Newt's tour shirt and putting on his _Superstar Adidas_ shoes.

"So all that it takes for you to wear your totally sexy outfits is to go to a gas station at three a.m. To get condoms and lube?"

"What are you saying?"

Newt smirks, eyeing Hermann thoroughly. "You look good."

"Please, Newton." says Hermann, as he finishes tying his shoes and grabs his cane to stand up. "I always look good."

They walk in the midst of night, hot breaths puffing in the cold air. Newt holds Hermann’s free hand and swings them slightly. The gas station is just two blocks away from the motel, so it’s not much trouble.

“Hey, uh.” Newt starts anxiously. “You want some snacks or something? You haven’t eaten since we left America.”

“Seriously, Newton?”

“What, dude? _I’m_ hungry at least,”

“So first you want to fuck and now you are getting snacks?”

“Well we’re _already here_ ,” He says as they pass through the automatic doors, the lady behind the counter looking up startled at their argument. “Anything you want, Herms. We can eat it afterwards.”

Hermann breathes out and gives up, letting Newt guide him through the snacks aisle. “Fine.”

Newt grins at the presented feast, “Oh my god, Bier Crunchips!” he exclaims as he grabs a big red bag with a picture of potato chips and a glass of beer.

“Subtle.” Hermann says.

“No, you don’t know, Crunchips really _does it_ for me, y´know?” Newt announces loudly as they start walking to the counter. “They’re undoubtedly the best chips out in the market not even kidding, man. You will end up loving them too, trust me, you sure you don’t want anything yourself?”

Hermann shakes his head at Newt and offers a small smile at the lady waiting to collect their items.

“Alright,” Newt says and turns to the woman, switching to German easily. “ _Hi, we need some condoms?”_

 _“Sure, honey.”_ Says the woman with a welcoming smile. “ _How many?”_

 _“A pack of three?”_ Newt looks over at Hermann with the question on his face. “ _Two packs of three? How are they cheaper? In packs or individually, maybe_ **–** "

“Newt,” Hermann glares mildly irritated.

“ _A pack of three!”_ Newt quickly turned to the woman. “ _Uhh… Trojan Bareskin.”_

The lady snickers softly and grabs what she’s ordered while Newt says “ _Also lube, whichever you have.”_

Newt looks back at Hermann and finds him blushing slightly, avoiding any visual contact.

When the torment is all over and they’re walking back to the motel they’re no longer holding hands, because every time Newt starts discussing something it’s like he talks with his hands. This time he’s encouraging Hermann for the conference he’ll have in just a few hours.

“…and me! God, Hermann. I am so proud of you, Herms. All your dedication, all your work getting the recognition it deserves, it is so important to me. Even if Lars is there, you don’t have to be anxious, you be you, you show the world who you are and what you’ve achieved and oh my god–“

The smile that had been growing on Hermann’s face since Newt had started talking suddenly drops when Newt pulls out a startled expression and stops walking, looking into nothing. “What now?”

“Sorry, I forgot to buy something,"

“Can’t it wait?”

“I’ll be right back! It will take but one minute!” Newt finishes already on his way, feet hitting the concrete as he runs back to the store.

Hermann sees Newt go and sighs, resting his back against the brick wall of a closed bookstore. The night sky is filled with long gone stars, Hermann stares at them just as amazed as any other time.

He waits patiently until he hears steps approaching weightily and turns to find Newt waving a small plastic bag.

“There you go!” He says, out of breath and handing the bag to Hermann, who takes out from it a short plastic bottle with a lot of colors.

“What’s this?” Hermann asks as he shakes the bottle and it rattles.

“Vitamins! We forgot yours back home,”

“These are for children, Newton.”

“They didn’t have the adult ones! And it does the same anyway, it contains 800 mg of calcium, which is fine for you too, Herms,” Newt dismisses Hermann’s scowl and continues. “Besides, these ones are dinosaur shaped, what’s better than that?”

Hermann says nothing, and even though Newton is sure he appreciates the gesture.

 

As long as the motel room door slams shut, Newt throws his grocery bags in the general direction of the bed and turns to pin Hermann against the door carefully yet not gently. He fondles Hermann's sides first, pressing at his tight ribs and digging his fingers in the spaces between. Then he catches both his wrists and Hermann has to let go of his cane to let Newt raise both his arms against the door. Newt teases by breathing too close to Hermann without actively _kissing_ him. Newt nuzzles at Hermann's jawline and throat and all Hermann can do is tilt his head up and let him do and frustrate Newt by not moaning in anticipation. 

Newt grinds himself against Hermann, sliding one knee between Hermann's legs. Finally Newt brushes his lips against Hermann's, smiling smugly before nibbling Hermann's bottom lip, tightening his grip at his wrists. Hermann opens his mouth and lets Newt lick into it, which he does, profusely. They kiss sloppily and soundly, stopping every few seconds to acquire more air into their lungs and let it die between them.

Hermann pushes his hands against Newton's grip, which softens and allows him to slide Newt's coat from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Newt does the same with Hermann's jacket, benefiting his position to slide his cold hands to Hermann's hips, beneath his t-shirt, drawing out a displeased yet dignified groan from him. Newt smiles lasciviously at that. He can feel Hermann's breath hitching before he captures his lips once again and starts moving his hands down and Hermann's jeans with them. Before he can manage to warm his own hands with more of Hermann's unexposed skin, Hermann pulls away from Newt's mouth to press a hot, wet kiss on Newt's neck. He works his way from there, nipping and sucking Newt's throat with no remorse. Newt wonders how long it will take it to bruise.

"Marvelous," Newt gasps, not sounding at all sarcastic despite the context of his sentence and the general Geiszlerian personality and reinforcement history. "Now everyone at the 17th International Conference on Material Science and Condensed Matter Physics will know we're banging the shit out of each other."

Hermann stops abruptly, pushing Newt's chest away with one finger. "You are such an asshole." And he means it, of course, but when Newt bursts into a sweet laughter it becomes contagious and suddenly Hermann is laughing too.

"I'm going to take you to bed now." Newton affirms, licking Hermann's lips while Hermann slings his arms around Newt's neck and guides him to where the bed is, just the mess of tangled and cold sheets it was when they left it last.

Newt turns when the back of his knees touch the edge of the mattress and sits Hermann down, taking off his own shirt before Hermann pulls him down with him. They continue with their open-mouth kissing as they do their best effort to get comfortable enough for Hermann to lie flat and for Newton to be on all fours above him. Hermann runs his hands all over Newt's back, kneading his muscles with all the strength he can muster in his current state. Then his hands travel to Newt's front between their stomachs and Newt gives him plenty of credit for unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers in the deep darkness of the room with such an ability.

They break the kiss so that Hermann can push Newt's jeans and boxers as far below, neither of them really caring about complete nudity. Newt reaches to where he thinks the grocery bag landed and pats the bed until he finds it, he then searches for the condoms and lube inside and puts them next to Hermann. Newt has to level himself on his knees at either side of Hermann's torso so he can use both hands to undo Hermann's button and zipper.

"Lift," He indicates and Hermann obliges and Newt draws the material all the way down onto his knees. Newt takes Hermann's calf and flexes his good leg gently, so that Hermann's knee is almost against his chest "Is this okay?" Newt asks softly.

"Yes, Newton. Any time now."

"Quit _racing my motor_ , dude." Grabbing the lube, Newt flicks open the tap and squirts a generous drop and trails his finger down Hermann's arse to his entrance, his fingers circling calmly, evoking a quivery breath from Hermann.

"Newt, that is pretty much the– the only thing I have been doing since we woke up and trust me," Hermann gasps and directs his hands to Newt's hips, steading himself on him, "you don't want me to stop."

"Okay, I see you've got a point." Newt mumbles, slowly opening Hermann, twisting and stroking him until he can feel Hermann pressing against him in any way possible.

Usually Hermann muffles himself so he doesn't groan or moan loudly, and today is no different. Hermann has to bite the inside of his cheek to silence himself when Newt slides another finger inside him and scissors them repeatedly to stretch his entrance.

"Don't stop, Newton," Hermann whimpers as Newt curves his fingers inside him, finally adding a third one, and Hermann's body twitches.

"Oh fuck, Newt. I'm ready." Hermann announces after Newt's thrusted haltingly, in and out. Hermann is digging his fingers at Newt's hipbones mercilessly by now.

Newt pulls out of him gently and lifts Hermann's borrowed tour shirt so he can wipe his fingers on his abdomen. He picks up the infamous pack of three and rips it open to take one condom out. He brings the single foil packet to his mouth and puts the rim between his teeth.

"What are you doing– No, you delinquent! Use your hands!" Hermann almost yells this time as he figures out Newt's movements in the darkness.

"Aw." Is all he says, ripping the condom open with his fingers instead. Newton slides the condom on himself and searches for the lube and applying some more of it on his dick. He then positions himself back on all fours above Hermann, his head dropped forward so their noses are brushing. "Ready?"

Hermann nods so Newt pushes inside slowly, not stopping until he's fully seated. "God, Hermann–" Newt cuts himself off by kissing Hermann on the lips as he begins to roll his hips. Hermann brings his hands up to ball up into fists in Newt's hair. Newt releases muffled moans as he takes unhurried deep strokes, often pulling out completely only to slide back in. As Newt begins to build up a rythm, thrusting more resolutely each time he feels Hermann pulling his hair hard yet bearable.

They rock together in perfect tandem, and eventually the feeling of imminent orgasm gets too strong to bear and Hermann's groaning increases.

"Newt, fuck– _fuck me harder."_ Hermann takes a firm hold of Newt's ass and pulls him closer still.

If Hermann is quiet in bed, or at least tries to be, then Newt doesn't give a fuck about being heard in approximately a three room ratio in this motel. "Oh Fuck!, Christ Almighty… Yes, damn, fuck," Newt practically yells pushing in deeper, pressing himself down against Hermann and  rubbing Hermann's cock between their bodies slick with sweat.

Newton pulls Hermann back onto his penetration with each thrust, making him gasp each time he rubs over that spot inside him 

"Fuck–  I'm going to come,"

"Oh god, yes." Newt gasps almost feral and definitely out of oxygen. "Shit I want to see you…"

Hermann all but whimpers as a response, moving his hands to scratch Newt's back as a way to hold back his own orgasm.

"Ah!– Y– You think I could throw the tube of lube and hit the light switch?" Newt manages in a heavy pant.

"Shut up and jerk me off, please," 

Newt holds himself up on one shaky arm as Hermann lets go of him so Newt can have enough space to grip Hermann's dick, already covered in precum, squeezing and tugging at an erratic pace.  Hermann cries out breathily before arching his back, spurting over his stomach and chest and clenching tightly on Newton.

"Hermann! Holy sh– Fuck– I'm so close, Herms– Fuckshitshitshit," Newt shudders into Hermann and shuts his eyes tightly as he chants his curses, his voice getting higher and higher until he comes. Newt breathes hard and thrusts into Hermann into their aftershocks, making broken, small noises in the back of his throat as he finishes.

Newt redirects one hand to help himself slide out of Hermann, and both release a satisfied moan when he does. Hermann lift Newt's face by cupping his jaw and pulls them into a searing kiss. Hermann combs Newt's sweaty and messy hair with his fingers, pulling it back and it spiking more in the end.

"That was… elevated." Hermann says against Newt's lips.

"Hell yeah it was," Newt agrees and grins dreamily. "Let me get us clean."

Newt gets up, slipping the condom out of him and tying it to throw it in the bin. "Hey, so you could tell your peers that our relationship is nothing but for cognitive elevation purposes," He calls from the bathroom and when he comes back to Hermann he has a stack of tissues with which he starts wiping the mess they've done, starting at Hermann's abdomen.

"Well, that _is_ a given with you, after all."

"Are you complimenting my sex abilities or my academic success now, Hermann?"

"Both," Hermann smiles softly and lies back as Newt finishes wiping him. "Besides, I wouldn't deny any implication of our relationship to anyone."

Newt stops to stare into Hermann's eyes as if they held the revelation of human nature, "I love you too."

 


End file.
